<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Father's Day Weekend by ReCie7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723489">A Father's Day Weekend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReCie7/pseuds/ReCie7'>ReCie7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Happy Ending, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,903</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22723489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReCie7/pseuds/ReCie7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A hard-working father tags along with his son on a weekend at a cabin in the mountains with his best friend. What he didn't expect was the best friend's father to cause shortness of breath that had nothing to do with the altitude.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve &amp; Buck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Father's Day Weekend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Wait, let me get this straight. You're spending your first weekend off, in nearly a year to hang out with your son's bestie and his dad? In a cabin on a mountain no less with a stranger?” Luke tried to maintain a straight face but Bucky knew better as the man held his laughter at bay. “He's not a stranger and I've met Fin's dad a few times. Our kids go to school together and when they aren't, they are hanging out at Fin's.” Luke grinned as he leaned forward. “So how did your kid rope you into coming with him on this thrilling weekend in the cabin?” The man batted his lashes and proceeded to make kissing noises. Bucky shoved his co-worker as he walked past him. “It's Father's Day this weekend, where else would I be but with my son.” Luke hugged him from behind and did his best Dr. Evil impersonation. “You complete me.” Bucky laughed and pushed his friend off. It was good to laugh again after his break up with his boyfriend almost one year ago today. Brian was a fellow firefighter from Washington and while he cared for Bucky, he didn't want to make the commitment. Bucky thought Brian was his forever but his heart was not the only one broken in their break up. Jake took it harder and blamed himself for Brian leaving them both. It was probably why Bucky got over the break up so quickly. Jake needed him more than him wallowing in a cheesecake fest. He gathered his bag and bid his fellow firemen a safe weekend. Spending his weekend with Fin and his dad was not what he wanted to do but how could he say no to Jake when the kid did all his chores and even said he would forgo his $20 allowance if they could go. “Let the good times roll.”</p><p>“Fin, they'll be here any minute, turn off your game and set the table for dinner please.” Steve was still trying to figure out how his son conned him into inviting Jake and his dad on a Father's Day weekend. Fin ran into the kitchen and gave him a big hug from behind. “Thanks again for letting Jake and his dad join us this weekend. I know we spend Father's Day alone but I really wanted Jake's dad to have a good time. He's had a rough year.” Oh yeah, that's how Fin got him to cave. Steve turned to give his kind-hearted son a kiss on top of his head. Jake was Fin's best friend and it may have been the show Adventure Time that set the friendship. The only difference was that Fin only had one 'n' in his name whereas Finn from the show had two. “Remember you promised no talk or mention of 'he who will not be named'.” Fin spoke as he gathered the plates and utensils. Steve only nodded and wondered how a 12-year-old thought he knew it all. 'He who will not be named' was his ex, Tom, who left him for nightclubbing Chez. Tom didn't even bother to break up with him in person but instead sent him a shirtless text message with his tongue in Chez's mouth with the words 'Sorry I'm over the nerd phase.' Fin did his 'I told ya so,' but his son told him he could do better. Needless to say, he done nada. He hadn't dated, sexted or hooked up with anyone in two years. He kept busy and as a teacher at a private school, he made it a point to volunteer his services so that he wouldn't have to think about just how boring his life had become. “THEY'RE HERE!” Fin ran to the door to greet his friend and all of a sudden the quiet cabin was filled with two loud teenage boys. </p><p>Steve put on his smiling face as Jake pushed his dad forward. “Thanks again for inviting us, Mr. Steve. You remember my dad, Bucky the fireman.” Steve didn't realize he was staring until Fin shoved his side to wake him from the trance that was Bucky. He'd seen Jake's dad from afar and really in all this time he'd really never SEEN Bucky this close. In front of his face. With a chest, he suddenly wanted to see bare. Wowser! “Just Steve...I mean just call me Steve, Jake no need with the Mister we are not at school.” Bucky seemed to be just as stunned as he was because the man was staring at him. “Yes, thanks for the invite and you seem to have something on your cheek.” Bucky reached out to wipe away the red sauce and quickly removed his hand. The boys looked at each other and took off running. “Well I better unpack the car.” Bucky quickly made his exit while Steve was left alone wondering why that one touch on his cheek left him wanting more 'Bucky' time. It seemed they were all running like a well-oiled machine. Steve went back to prepare the food while the others help to unpack the car. He weaved around Bucky as the man put away the bags of food he was told not to bring. Bucky informed him that Jake told him of all the food he'd eaten while hanging at his home so he felt he needed to replace the food. Besides, he reminded Steve that the boys were still growing so the extra food would save them from having to hunt for their food. Steve suddenly pictured Bucky shirtless, in a loincloth with a spear. “Dad? Why are you singing 'The Lion Sleeps Tonight'?” Fin and Jake laughed with a mouthful of spaghetti. “I was?” Steve looked over at Bucky as the man looked back at him in amusement. Shit! What the hell was wrong with him? He'd been struggling through the meal to be the calm and cool teacher but instead of the Ren &amp; Stimpy episode that seems to be unfolding before him. You IDIOT! “Dad leave the dishes to us. You cooked so we will clean.” Fin piled the dishes on top of the other as Jake ran behind and all but picked up the corners of the table cloth. “Dad why don't you take Jake's dad to the living room. Start a fire and drink some wine.” Both dads looked at each other not sure what to do. “It's not cold enough to start a fire tonight Fin.” Jake ran into the living room to set two glasses on the coffee table. “Fin said that you drank a glass of wine every night. Well, my dad drinks a beer maybe you can expose him to something different.” Jake pulled his dad on his feet and pushed him to the living room. Steve rose on his own accord before Jake picked him up as well. “I hope you like red Bucky because it seems we are being ordered to socialize.”</p><p>“Do you think it's working? I think it's working?” Fin whispered to Jake as he handed him another plate. “They are just drinking wine and barely speaking to each other. I don't think it's working.” Jake sighed as he placed the last dish down. “Operation Brothers will work. Come on you said it yourself, our dads would be perfect for each other.” Fin grinned. “I mean you're like a brother to me. We were meant to be brothers...Jake and Fin!” Jake smiled and chanted along with his friend. “Jake and Fin, together we win!” They quickly finished up and grabbed a few snacks to bring to their rooms. “Hey where are you two running off with that bag of Cheetos? We just had dinner.” Steve called out as both boys ran quickly past the living room. “We're going to play Halo in our room and you know we can't without snacks.” Jake and Fin both saluted their dads before closing the door behind them.<br/>
“Jake speaks highly of Fin. I wasn't sure he would make any friends when we moved here but he made one the very first day of school.” Bucky took another sip of his wine. “This is a really good wine. Thank you for introducing me to it.” That made Steve pump up with pride and he cleared his throat. “So what brought your move to California?” Steve refilled both their glasses. “I just broke up with my boyfriend and a spot opened up here, so after talking with Jake we decided it was a good move.” Bucky leaned back in on the couch and stared at the fireplace. It was warm outside but he did love watching the flames dance above the pile of wood. “I'm sorry. About the break up I mean. Not that you had to move. I mean if you didn't, Fin wouldn't have such a good friend.” Steve emptied his glass to keep from rambling. Bucky gave him a lopsided smile and damn if that didn't start the butterflies dancing in his stomach. The man was hot. Not just because he was fireman hot, but a man who wore a 5 o'clock shadow and built like a highlander HOT. Suddenly he was verra, verra warm and wondered if Bucky would wear a kilt just for him. “Jake told me that you were Fin's foster parent before you adopted him?” Steve mentally slapped the Bucky wearing a kilt imagine away to pull out later and nodded. “Yes. His mother died giving birth to him and she told no one who the father was. He was 7 yrs old when I got him.” Steve smiled as he spoke and Bucky could see the love in the man's eyes for his son. “Jake never said much but he said you adopted him when he was a baby?” Bucky smirked as he thought of Jake as a baby. “He peed on me the first time I held him. Jake told me when he got older that he peed on me to claim me as his dad. It's a joke we have between us.” Bucky laughed out loud and that was the moment Steve knew he liked the fireman. “I'm beat. I think I'm going to call it a night. Ummm where am I sleeping?” </p><p>It took Steve a few seconds to realize that Bucky asked a question. “Sleeping? Oh! Yes. You want to sleep. Well, there's only two-bedroom and the boys claimed one room so I figured you should take the other. I'm a night owl and this couch folds out to a bed. I'll be very comfortable out here.” Bucky stood and looked from the bedroom to the couch. “I'll take the couch. You were great to invite us up here.” Steve stood then to hover over the couch. “I insist on the couch. Besides, as a fireman I'm sure you never really get a full night sleep, so please as my guest take the bedroom.” Bucky knew he wasn't going to win the argument and thanked Steve as he grabbed his bag. Steve watched Bucky disappear into the bedroom. He sat back on the couch and thought how much he was starting to like Bucky. It was also the same time that he realized that his own bag was inside the room with Bucky. “Right. I guess I'm sleeping in my clothes tonight.” Steve picked up the wine glasses and set them in the sink. He went to check on the boys and after a few backs and forth complaints, he finally got them to turn off the game. He quietly pulled out the bed from the couch and placed crispy new sheets on before turning off the lights himself. His thoughts as he closed his eyes were about Bucky and how he was looking forward to seeing the man in action. “Don't be silly Steve. You're so not that man's type.” For two years he'd been numb from the waist down but after meeting Mr. Bucky, he suddenly hoped to get lucky.</p><p>Bucky stretched in the bed and let out a growl as he felt his body crack in all the right places. Damn he slept well and told himself that he would have to thank Steve for making him sleep in the bed. He sat up on the bed and that was when he heard the shower. A mischievous grin spread across his face as he tiptoed towards the bathroom. He reached for a towel and began to twist it in his hand. He tried not to laugh as he waited for the door to open and the moment it did he smacked the towel hard on the bare ass. “SHIT! Damn it Fin, how many...” Steve stood with his mouth open when he realizes that it wasn't his son that smacked him on the rear but Bucky. Bedhead sex, boxer brief wearing and bare-chested Bucky and the man's shocked look was downright adorable. “Sorry...I err...thought you...were...ummm Jake.” Bucky wasn't even looking at his face and he followed his eyes down. “Shit!” He quickly covered his crotch and bent down to reach for his towel that fell when his ass got smacked.<br/>
“I'm so sorry….”<br/>
“You were sleeping...”<br/>
“I heard the shower and thought it would….”<br/>
“and I thought I would be done before you woke.”<br/>
“be funny to scare Jake but the joke was on me.”<br/>
Both men were speaking at the same time and stared at each other when they both stopped talking. The bedroom door opened and two teens came in pretending to blow a horn. “Dad?” Fin and Jake said at the same time. “Are you two...” Fin smiled as he linked his index fingers together.<br/>
“No. Your dad thought I was Jake.”<br/>
“I thought it was Jake.” Jake couldn’t help but smile wide as they both spoke at the same time again.<br/>
“Ah. I see. My dad smacked your dad in the butt with a towel. It's cool. Come on breakfast time and then it's fishing time. Woot! Woot! I'm so going to catch the biggest one.” Jake ran out of the room followed by Fin, screaming behind him that he would catch the biggest fish ever. Bucky and Steve looked to each other not sure what to do now. “I'm done with the shower soooo...” It took Bucky a moment but the man moved to the side to let Steve pass. “Nice.” Steve stopped at the door and looked back. “What?” Bucky gave him a lopsided smile. “Nice ass, Mr. Steve.” Bucky closed the bathroom door leaving Steve blushing. The man also had a nice package and he filed that imagine away for later. Fuck later. It's shower time.</p><p>They had spent most of the day fishing and laughing as they all took turns falling into the lake. Neither Jake nor Fin made the biggest catch of the day. All were surprised when it was Steve that caught the largest trout which could feed them all. Bucky and the boys cleaned and cooked the fish leaving Steve to relax with his bottle of wine. They ate under the stars and talked of their adventures from the day while making s'mores. The boys went back into the cabin to play video games, leaving the dads outside under the full moon. “I have to say this is the most fun I've had in a while.” Bucky fixed himself another s'more and bit into it getting chocolate all over his mouth. Steve's smiled touched the side of his mouth. Bucky was not paying attention and when Steve leaned over to wipe the chocolate off the corner of his mouth, he grabbed his wrist. Without thought, Bucky licked the chocolate off Steve's thumb and held on to his wrist. Steve licked his lips as Bucky ran his lips over his skin. “I think you got all the chocolate.” Steve squeaked as he spoke but made no movement to take back his hand. “I guess I did.” Bucky licked over his thumb again making Steve let out a soft moan. “Right. We better go check on the boys.” Steve stood quickly, nearly running up the stairs to the cabin. Bucky bit his lips and followed the tasty man. He entered the cabin and almost ran into Steve who was just standing in the living room. “What?” Steve shushed Bucky quietly and moved to cover the boys with a blanket. Jake and Fin pulled their mattress out from their room to make a fort under the TV. Bucky turned off the game as Steve placed all the dishes in the sink. Bucky came into the kitchen to join him and frowned as he watched the boys sleep. “They are blocking the couch Steve. You won't be able to sleep there tonight.” Steve frowned and made a face. The couch wasn't even long enough for his six-foot frame. “You can share the bed with me.” Steve turned to look at Bucky and the man was serious. “I can sleep on the floor.” Bucky crossed his arms did what looked like a pout. “I saw you naked Steve. I think sharing a bed would be no big deal.” Steve blushed but really, what excuse could he give the sexy man. “You're right. We are both adults. It's no big deal.” It was a very big deal because he saw it in Bucky's boxer brief. </p><p>“What the hell are you nervous about you're just going to bed. With a hot very well built fireman.” Steve told himself in the mirror as the sound of water drowned out his monologue. Bucky convinced him to leave the dishes until tomorrow and went to the bedroom. Steve took a moment to calm his nerves before entering the bedroom to the sight of a shirtless Bucky. He ran into the bathroom where he brushed his teeth...twice. Flossed...twice and made sure he was not harboring any body odor. “Everything alright in there?” Bucky asked from the other side of the bathroom door. “Yes. All is well.” He shut off the faucet and took a breath before leaving the bathroom. Bucky left on the sidelight for him and he quickly slid into bed. He normally didn't sleep in his sweats but for tonight it would be a safe choice. He didn't want his dick to sneak out of the front of his boxers and touch Bucky. That would be a lie. He totally wanted to touch Bucky with his dick so he turned away, giving the man his backside thinking he was safe. That was until Bucky's dick poked him in the ass. “Steve?” Say yes...say yes. “Yes Bucky?” Bucky's hand touched his shoulder and gently turned him around to face him. He couldn't see a thing until his eyes adjusted and nearly jumped when Bucky's hand cupped his face. “How is it that our sons have been friends all this time and we've not really met?” Steve swallowed as his mind started to race. “You're a fireman and we did speak on the phone. I was happy to have Jake stay over every time you had to stay at the station.” Bucky's thumb ran along his jawline and Steve couldn't help but press into his touch. “Thank you for that. I was going through a really rough patch.” Bucky leaned in closer and brushed their lips together. “I have the feeling that our sons have been trying to get us together.” Steve stiffened at his words. “What makes you say that?” Bucky licked his lips and moved their bodies closer. “The smile on their faces when they caught us this morning and the fact they tagged teamed us while we were fishing. Fin talked my ears off on how great his dad was.” Steve nipped at Bucky's lips and smiled. “Jake was telling me how great his dad was as well. Those little sneaks were playing cupid.” Steve pulled back and placed a hand on the bare chest he'd been waiting to touch. “I like you Bucky and I very much want to...I mean I really want to but...” Bucky pulled Steve to his chest and kissed the man quietly. The kiss started off soft but the moment their tongues touched, their bodies engaged in a sensual dance. “We don't have to do anything Steve. Let me just kiss and hold your body tonight.” Steve didn't have to think twice and nodded as they continued to kiss. That was what they did for hours until they fell asleep with their legs and arms tangled around the other. </p><p>“We did it. We totally did it Jake!” Fin whispered to his friend as they sat at the end of the bed staring at their dads wrapped together in an embrace. “Do you think we going to move into your house or get a new one. Maybe one with a pool!” Jake whispered back to Fin. “I will be the older brother and I say a new house is in order. We totally need a man cave.” The boys high five each other and quietly laughed. “How about you two just let the dads move at our own pace and stop playing cupid.” Bucky's husky voice made both the boys jumped off the bed. “It's Father's Day now go fix us breakfast in bed and let your dads sleep in a bit longer.” The sound of their feet running out the bedroom and the click of the door closing had Bucky smiling. He opened his eyes and stared at Steve. He could get used to this and at that moment, he really wanted more mornings with Steve. He kissed Steve softly and let his hand moved down to cup his ass. Steve moaned and grind his hips as he opened his eyes. “Morning Mr. Bucky. Care for a sucky?” Bucky laughed out loud as he pulled Steve on his chest. “I have a feeling you will be rhyming my names with a few colorful words soon Mr. Steve.” Steve smiled down and looked into Bucky's eyes. “Will I get to have that chance?” Bucky pulled him down for a deeper kiss and growled when Steve rubbed down on his dick. “You will but not right now. Our kids are making us breakfast so we will have to sport our blue balls for a little while longer.” They kissed again but the sound of their door opening broke the kiss quickly. The boys ran in with two trays and placed them on their laps. Burnt toast, runny eggs, orange juice and a card were on the tray. Steve picked up his card and arched a brow. “Captain America?” Jake and Fin looked at each other and started laughing. “If you're going to start dating Bucky, Captain America will be your nickname. Get it? Captain America and Bucky?” Steve didn't get it but apparently the boys and Bucky did because they started laughing hard. “I'll explain it to you later.” Bucky held up his glass of orange juice towards the man next to him. “Happy Father's Day, Steve,” Steve held up his glass and smiled as their glasses clinked. “To a new journey...for both of us.” Steve leaned in and kissed Bucky. “This may take a while Fin. Game time?” Jake nodded. “Game time...brother.” The boys walked out shoulder to shoulder. “I can't wait for Halloween. We're totally going to rock being the Avengers!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>